Live Love Die
by Snipergrrl
Summary: Gah Permanently on hold Its a twisted story about a special branch of spiritworld and how they have to work with the spirit detectives...ends with someone dying.
1. The party part 1

Disclaimer: I don't own a damn thing**…(This is for the whole story…plz don't sue me)

* * *

**

It was December 13th and all beings that were close to Koenma had been invited to a _formal _ball in the Spirit world, in honor of a fallen hero.

The Reikai Tentie were in the back of the ballroom accompanied by Koenma and Boton. Boton, whose arm was linked with Koenma, was sporting a short, tight light blue halter dress. Koenma was wearing his finest princely kimono, while Hiei was looking as to be expected per his usual, Yusuke was dressed in a silk black top and matching cotton pants, Kuwabara and Kurama in a tuxedo.

Ayama made her way to the child ruler; she was in a black dress, her hair all in loose curls. Kurama was the first to greet her. "Hello there, why don't you join us?" Kurama's eyes flashed a small hint of gold. "I would like to but I am helping to make sure everything is taken care of." She gracefully turned to Koenma. "Your Highness, It's time for your speech. Yasa 1 will be singing." The prince looked surprised, but nonetheless pleased. Ayame continued, "You should introduce her as you walk off the stage…"The ferrygirl trailed off as she glanced about the room. "Well, I have work to do." She sighed, before smiling and floated away.

The lights suddenly dimmed and Koenma stepped onto a lighted stage, soaking in the thunderous applause. Once it was moderately silent, the prince spoke, "Welcome all beings. As most of you know the Spiritworld has suffered the loss of a great friend, and we are here to honor his life and his work." Some one was heard sobbing. The sound itself made the room a more jaded place. "Hideaki Night 2 was a strong warrior of superiority. He devoted 300 years of his life to keeping order and peace in all three realms. He was the best demon in existence and, " Koenma paused for dramatic flare "He was one of you closest friends. Now a few words from Yasa Al. 3"As Koenma exits stage left, a short girl walks on stage from the right.

She had long black, curly hair coming to the middle of her back. Her creamy, caramel face was framed by one red curved piece of hair. Yasa's eyes were a rich, dark, brown… and she looked young around fifteen or sixteen. She wore a simple black prom dress (the sleeveless type that are tight at the top and poof out at the bottom) with elbow-length red lace sleeves… over the black it created a lovely contrast. Yasa's dress also had a red ribbon on the waist that tied as a bow in the back.

She looked out at the crowed for a moment, before clearing her throat. "Thank you all for being here to celebrate Hideaki's life as well as mourn his loss." Yasa paused "A while back Hideaki asked me, if I would sing wherever they were planning on celebrating his death…" She gave a dark chuckle, "and I remember thinking to my self I will be such a wreck and you want me to sing… not speak but sing. Singing requires that I don't start crying when I'm up here." Yasa sighed "But its what he asked so it's what I'll do. The accompaniment began in the background

**Tell Me What The Rain Knows (Wolf's Rain Insert Song. I don't own this ether.)  
"**Tell me what the rain knows  
O are these the Tears of Ages  
That wash away the Wolf's Way  
And leave not a trace of the day?

Tell me what the rain knows  
O is this the flood of fortune  
That pours itself upon me?  
O see how I drown in this sea

Hark, hear the howl that eats the moon alive  
Your fur is on fire  
The smoke turns the whole sky raven black  
And the world upon your back will crake

Where will you go  
Now you've no home?

Let the rain wash away your last days..."

Applause broke out. As Yasa walked off the stage you could see a black tear glitter under her bangs.

* * *

**1 _Yasa_ means, "calm" in Japanese.**

**2 _Hideaki_ means, "excellent and bright" in Japanese.**

**3 _Al_ means, "love" in Japanese.

* * *

**

**PLZ R&R **

**I need 2 reviews before I update**


	2. The pary part 2

Sorry for not updating!

* * *

It was around 12 when guest began leaving. The four detectives stood, however not wanting to miss one of few balls (te he not those), thrown in the spirit realm. Everywhere there was soft chatter and light giggles. By 12:30 only spirit-personnel remained. Koenma left to mingle and approached with three young-looking girls by his sides, all of which did not smile or laugh. 

The first was a kitsune, her energy was the strongest of the girls. She was also the tallest. Her black and platinum blonde highlighted hair was in pigtail buns that are braided and hang down to knees. The tips of her hair and bangs were green. The mystery girl's eyes were also a green, but darker with silver specks. She wore a black skirt with a crimson halter-top that had a black Chinese dragon on it. The skirt is split up to just below the hip on the right side. "This is: Helcate Ash Night " "It's just Ash," She said in a soft voice. "She is the sister of the lost agent," Koenma continued.

"And this is Angel" He stated while turning their attention to the half-demon to his left. She was around 5' 2 " with blue eyes. Angel's pale face was framed by blonde and blue bangs that reached the end of her chin. The rest of it was to her mid-back. She wore a pale pink strapless gown, white gloves that go to the middle of her arm, and light pink high heals.

Angel's gloved hand brushed blueish blond strands behind her ear, only to have it fall in front of her eyes again. "What did you think of Yasa's performance?" Yasa who was standing behind her told her to be quiet…then sat in a chair slightly away from the group, figuring if they wanted her they would get her.

The guys didn't know what to think of the three girls. They were as far as they could tell closer than they ever could be. Ash as far as they could tell was the calm and brain of the group, Angel was the follower and outspoken, and Yasa was the '_back off I armed and dangerous'_ one in the group. The girls completed each another, but something or some one was missing. It was Hideaki Night, but what was his role?

Ash watched, as all of the boys looked them over. '_Joy! I hope we'll get along. I actually think the red one with green eyes is cute. What about you two'_ she said telepathically to her two friends. Both of them nodded their heads, ever so slightly. Hiei who had been listening in the whole time smirked at how quickly they had taken to Kurama.

Suddenly Yasa stood and walk hastily to the group the others were soon on their guard. An evil, demonic presence was among them. Angel looked up to see the chandler above Yusuke, Ash, and Koenma falling. "Ash!" She cried. Ash looked up and froze, waiting for an impact that never came.

Yasa immediately put out her arms, keeping the large, lights suspended mid-air while the three got out of harm's way. The moment Yusuke, Ash, and Koenma were out of danger Yasa let the chandler fall. "Good looking out!" Helcate exclaimed to her girlfriends with thumbs up.

Yasa looked at the shards of glass. 'Not a wasted night after all' she thought. Ash was by her side. "The chain was cut, my guess: a katana" Ash whispered not trying to worry the others. Yasa nodded, but something still bothered her. It was the feeling, that uncanny chill in the air. Yasa turn Koenma, who had already introduced Helcate and Angel to the detectives. After short intros, the lights flickered and vanished momentarily before returning to normal. Boton and Ayame appeared with the lights. "We need you to come with us, Sir" Ayame said to Koenma while bowing "you might want to bring the _Cardinal Points_ **1** too Sire." Boton added. Koenma, Boton, Ayame, Ash, Angel, and Yasa all left, but the four males followed. All (with the exception of Kuwabara) being relatively quiet.

Ayame lead them to a **2** small room having a desk with one picture frame on top. The rest of the space seemed to be pretty professional. Kurama being the first to notice the photo gingerly picked it up.

Upon examination he was able to distinguish the four demons in the photograph. The first was Ash, but in demon form fox ears showed nicely over her unbound hair. Next to her was a man having a resemblance to her. He was holding Yasa bride style whose bat ears were showing, while she blew kisses at the camera. Angel was on the end also strutting her kitsune ears. Kurama noticed an odd thing about the man, who he hypothesized, was Hideaki. His ears were shaped like wolves. If it was Hideaki, then his ears should be more like Ash's… unless they were not full-blooded siblings.

The redhead had been staring at the photo for a minute. It was abruptly snatched from his hands. He looked and saw Yasa holding the picture. Now on the brink of tears, her mind rewound itself to the day off the picture. Unbeknownst to her, not one but two demons were along for the ride.

Flashback: May 13 1985 (Yasa's Point of view)

It was after a long mission. We had decided to celebrate. Angle said a picnic. So Ash cooked, I planned, and Hideki entertained. We had a human take our picture and then erased his memories. We had fun, we laughed and joked and sang. But the best part was when Hideki gave me a water lily. It was lovely and it never died. It's been one of those things that make me smile no matter how sad I am.

End Flashback:

Angel had tapped Yasa for the third time in a row, the forth time she smacked Angel. "Ow!" the half-demon whimpered, before adding, "Did you look on your desk?" Yasa made her way to the desk and found a rose. A black rose with a note fasten to it. Yasa pulled the white paper off and gave Ash the rose. Ash made the thorns fade away. She took the flower and intertwined it in her braids. Yasa cleared her throat and began to read the letter out loud. It said:

_**To the remains the Cardinal Points,**_

_**Well I am sorry about your loss. Really I am. It was all in vain too. You failed to stop me. You only delayed business by a few years. Well I have a company to get off the ground…**_

_**Akakios**_

_**P.S. I loved your performance Yasa, and the A's looked lovely as well**_

She destroyed the letter, while muttering an assortment of colorful language in her hand a dark smoke came over it and it faded and turned instantaneously to ashes. It was going to be a long a night.

* * *

**1 _Cardinal Points_ is the name of the tactical squad the girls are apart of… Explained in later chapters**

**2 They are in Yasa's office; it used to belong to her and Hideaki**


	3. The Fight part 1

**Sorry for not updating sooner….Thanx to all of my IM support friends (Cheyenne, Sarah, Sara, and a few others, you know who you are!)

* * *

**

Ash looked at Angel, then at Yasa. "I don't think it's wise if we separated. Especially if Akakios is keeping tabs on us!" Angel and Yasa nodded. Ash continues smiling "Good! Then I propose we stay at my house…"

Koenma cut her off "You will be under the surveillance of my detective. In case something should go arise. " "Killjoy!" was all Angel said, while Yasa strongly objected, "Sir, that's not necessary. We are the highest-ranking Spiritworld Intel. We don't need supervision." Yusuke also loudly agreed, "I don't wanna babysit demons on my free time!" He didn't notice Hiei glaring at him. A noisy chattering took place. Koenma silenced it by waving his had. His comments aimed at Yasa.

"It's funny how after loosing an agent you are not more," the prince paused looking for the right word, "receptive of help!" Yasa was shocked and livid with Koenma. Not only did he play on her weakness and make it publicly known, he forced her to spend the next 12 hours with his _precious_ detectives. She sighed in defeat, not knowing what else to do. It was going to be a very long night.

"Ash will brief you on their case, " the child ruler said to the four boys, "and you are to make sure they are safe. Is that clear?" "Crystal" Yusuke said through gritted teeth. "Hey Koenma. I can't stay…. Shizisu said ha had to come right home and study for midterms. I'm amazed I go to stay this long," Kuwabara muttered blankly…. "Don't worry about it. Kurama, Hiei, and Yusuke have got it covered."

Hiei mutters something about doubting his usefulness as Boton creates a portal for him to go home. "Kuwabara will be joining you at 12pm tomorrow " Boton says cheerfully, before her and Ayame take off on their oars. Yasa traces a circle on the ground and a portal is formed. "I'm going to get some stuff. " the batdemon calls. Kurama suggests a detective go with her. Yasa ignores him and jumps in the portal. Yusuke follows wordlessly her waving to Kurama and Hiei. Angel made a sorry attempt to run (in heels) after Yasa. "Wait up!" Neither Yasa nor Yusuke heard her and the portal began to close.

To add insult to injury, Angel tripped on her gown and was going face first into the floor. She panicked and closed her eyes being only a foot from the cold tiles. Angel was surprised to be swept up by a little firedemon. Once both feet were on the ground, she smiled at Hiei and nervously brushed blueish blonde bangs behind her ear. "Hn"

Kurama clears his throat motioning them the portal Ash formed. Koenma leaves them with one final warning "Take care. I trust I don't have to tell you that we cant afford to loose more Spiritworld Intel. I hope you catch Akakios before the whole humanworld is thrown into chaos." With that the group departed.

* * *

In Yasa's room

* * *

Yasa landed with a 'thud' on her bed and Yusuke landed, with a leg on each side of her waist. The brown-eyed detective smirked at the girl beneath him. "My my, what an odd situation we've found ourselves in, Yasa." She pushed him off effortlessly while saying 'I'm not that kind of girl.' Yusuke watched as the demon began to pull out a black duffle bag and stuffed it with clothes, CD's, guns, clips, side holsters, dirk (1/2 the size of a katana, twice the size of dagger), hair clips, sneakers and a sketchpad. "Clutter bug?" Yusuke asked sarcastically.

"Screw you asshole!" she retorted while pushing him out of the room and slamming the door in his face. When she reopened the door a few minutes later she was no longer in her prom dress, but in a black 'Linkin Park' hooded sweatshirt and black cargo pants with a set of straps crossed in front and a set of chains on each side. With out a word she created a portal in the air and pushed the half demon in.

The two groups, each stepped out of their portals simultaneously. They were in the main hall of Ash's manor. It was simply furnished, a sofa between each door. A painting above each couch. Hanging lanterns dimly lighted the hall. "Wow! Nice pad!" Yusuke called to Ash. Kurama let out a low whistle, causing Ash to blush. "This is just the main hall." She said, " Wait 'til you see the den!"

"Your friend is missing." Hiei whispered to Angel who was still in close proximity to him… Yasa was missing. Just as she was about to say something, Yasa appeared descending on the stairs. "Where's you bag, Batgirl?" Yusuke asked jokingly. She rolled her eyes and walked into a room followed by Kurama and Ash, who were the only people willing to have an intelligent conversation.

Ash was currently telling Kurama how she began working for Koenma… Angel, Hiei, and Yusuke eventually made their way into the den too. As they walked in they saw Yasa sitting in front of a large fireplace. Kurama and Ash were sitting in a two-seater couch and an empty three-seater across from them. There was a small wooden table to the right of each sofa. "Now that we are all here, tell us about your last mission." Hiei said while he, Angel, and Yusuke filled in the remaining seats.

"I'll begin," Angel said with a hint of timidity in her voice, "be saying how most of our operations usually work. Ash or Yasa is the _first cardinal point_. Meaning they are the first line of defense. In an operation where we need a code or key, Yasa would pose a distraction, so Ash could get the object. I would keep an eye on the operations to see in it was necessary to abort. In lengthy undercover operations Yasa or Ash would go in as a "victim of circumstances" and I or Hideaki, "

She paused, looking at Yasa subsequently Ash with guilty eyes. "We would masquerade as bad guys too. It was easier to give them equipment and information that way."

Hiei stood and walked to the door that leads into the hall. He peeked out the door, subsequently once satisfied closed it and he took his seat next to Angel.

Suddenly the lights flicked out. Only the soft glow of the fire lit the room. The door creaked then clicked. The spirit detectives tensed and powered up. When the lights returned and in the middle of the room stood Akakios.

Akakios was a slender catdemon with wavy, shoulder-length, aqua-green hair. He was of creamy complexion with green cat eyes. Black ears and tail were present and visible. He was clothed in a pair of blue jeans and black muscle-shirt. He smirked at the group "Angel you look lovely, as does your date." He said matter-of-factly referring to Hiei. Hiei glared daggers at the neko. "Don't worry firedemon I didn't come for Angel now. I originally came for Ash, but she seems to be on lock down too... " Ash edged away from Kurama somewhat, while giving him a soft scowl. Kurama put his had on the hem of her dress to keep her in place and give Akakios an idea about who was really in charge.

Akakios turned to Yasa, running his fingers through his aqua-green hair. The bat growled deep in her throat. The villain seemed unfazed "Ms. Y we can do this one of two ways…" He paused trying to read her, paying no attention to the detectives. She sat in front of the fireside like she was in her secret grotto. "We can be civilized demons and fight or we can do a 'knock-down-drag-out-death match'." Yasa stood. After removing the straps and chins from her pants, Yasa throw them at Akakios's feet as in a silent act of intimidation. "Fine I'll fight you. Anytime and anywhere!" Kurama stood to prevent her from getting herself killed. She gestured him nicely to remain seated. Akakios smirked. "Now, in Ash's gym…"

"Stay out of this. Tell Koenma I couldn't be confined forever and that you tried to stop me" She gave a warning glance to every one in the room. The type of look that ended the conversation. She created a portal on the floor and jumped in as it sealed itself. Akakios lead the group out the door and down the hall. Yusuke and Kurama talked about Ash. Angel and Hiei a little ways behind them. Ash, who was not enjoying having to walk in heels, took up the rear.

"Damn" Hiei said softly to himself. 'I'm going to hear that brat's mouth forever about how we were supposed to protect Yasa. He's stronger then her. Is she stupid or insane?' Angel looked at Hiei with big blue eyes. She whispered so low the others didn't hear her. "Don't worry Yasa won't get you in trouble with Koenma. She is careful." Her voice returned to normal tone. "It's Ash you have to worry about!" "I heard that!" Angel looked over her shoulder at a pissed Ash and stuck out her tongue. "I wasn't exactly quiet." The rest of the way was silent. Every one except Akakios was on edge. When the group reached the gym area, Yasa was already there. She sat on the weight bench, but there were three things different about her: One, her sweatshirt is on the floor, and she is wearing a plain black tank top. Two, Around Yasa's neck there is a cross fashioned from fire opals. And three, on her hip there was a whip. She stood and walked in the middle of the room, where there was a large space on wooden flooring. Akakios followed her example stepping into the imaginary ring. 'This will be fun,' Yasa imagined to herself.

Yasa took her stance. Akakios simply looked at her and gave a fake yawn. "Yasa, my dear," He said in a bittersweet tone. "How about I set some rules and even that playing field?" on the sidelines Ash glowed with anger. "He only wants rules, so he can break them!" she hissed to Kurama. 'She is weaker than him. Why agree to his challenge? I could easily exchange blows with Akakios.'

The catdemon's voice brought Ash out of her thoughts. "My only rule would be no help from your friends. Agreed?" Yasa nodded, sealing her own fate. "As for leveling the playing field, I will tell you exactly what I intent to do. First I'll weaken you using dark energy. Then I'll throw you into that wall," he paused motioning to the slate wall to his right. "This will probably leave both your arms broken. Than I'll open a portal and take you to demon world. Where we will send a letter to your dear teammates, on the time limit of your ransom. I want free right of passage between the human and demon worlds, not judt for me, but for all of my comrades. And once we have what we want we will kill Yasa. Then Ash, and the angelic Angel!" Yasa looked livid, as did Ash and Angel.

Hiei grimace in thought, 'Akakios is lying…no one announces their plans with out resorting to some form of trickery. Yasa could very well die tonight. But Ash and Angel are safe,' his eyes drifted to the batdemon, looking her over. 'Yasa just needs to know that'

* * *

(Queue dramatic music) 

Da da dada Da nu

BlackAnimeGoth666/ Kawaii Yasha: What ever will happen next? Someone will evidently die, but whom….

Hiei: Hn.

Kurama: Judging by statistics and ki levels it will most likely be Yasa.

Yasa (**sarcasticly) **: Thanks for the vote of _fucking _confidence!

Angel: Such bad language, no wonder this is rated "M"

* * *

**Sorry for leaving on a cliffhanger! Plz read n' Review.**

**Ja ne.**

**BlackAnimeGoth666/ Kawaii Yasha**


	4. The Fight part 2

_**Note: sorry but this chapter is mostly centered around Yasa (and its really short)  
**_

* * *

Last time on Live Love and Die: 'Ash and Angel are safe,' Hiei's eyes drifted to the bat demon, looking her over. 'Yasa just needs to know that'

* * *

No one on the sidelines moved. Angel clutched Ash's hand. The three detectives watched on silently. The fight had begun with Akakios circling Yasa. In one fluid movement Akakios raised his hands weaken Yasa using dark energy. She held up her palms admitting a dark purple glow. The attack continues but Akakios no longer directing it. She didn't notice he was behind her. He grabbed her by the back of the neck and threw her into a wall breaking her left arm. Using her right arm, Yasa grabbed the dagger that was hidden; attached to the back of her pants, then dodge an attack form Akakios. He tripped her and Yasa fell to her face. Pain ripped through her left arm. The dagger flinging across the wooden floor with a clatter.

"Damn," she cursed, reaching for the dagger. Akakios step on her hand and pick it up. He flipped her over and plunged the dagger in her lung trying to kill her, yet bring her pain. "I love how your eyes grow so wide as I plunged the dagger in you right lung. Can you still breathe, my dear? "A flash came from her body as she transformed in to her demon form.

"Yasa. Yasa. Yasa," he said standing over her. His arms crossed, and shaking his head in disappointment, while taking in the sight of her. The girl was now on the floor, black hair scattered around her head making her look fragile. Her left arm was all twisted, and Yasa's batwings were expanded under her body.

"You were so beautiful before you went and slept with that mangy half-breed. He was not good enough for you. Then again no one is." He licked his lips, tasting her fear in the air. "Anything you want to say before I pull that blade out and kill you? You will only last three and a half minutes in your demon form." She struggled with breathing, but nodded. "A kiss," she said so softly only he could hear her. He sat with a leg on each side of her slender hips and leaned in closer. Yasa brought he hands up to her chest.

Then she pulled the dagger out. And drived it so far into Akakios's stomach it severed his spinal cord. Ash and Angel, who were already running toward Yasa, were splashed with his blood too. Ash held her glowing hands over Yasa's wound. "Someone call Boton and Ayama! " she shouted. "On it," Yusuke said while pulling out his compact.

* * *

Kawaii Yasha/BlackAnimeGoth666: doom doom doom! Review or they all die! 


End file.
